Before being evacuated into the atmosphere, the exhaust gases can be purified by means of a particle filter, such as that represented on FIGS. 1 and 2, known from the prior art. Identical references were used on the various figures to indicate identical or similar members.
A particle filter 1 is represented on FIG. 1 in a cross-section, according to the sectional plane B-B represented on FIG. 2, and, on FIG. 2, in a longitudinal cross-section according to the sectional plane A-A represented on FIG. 1.
The particle filter 1 classically comprises at least one filtering body 3, having a length L, inserted in a metal case 5.
The filtering body 3 can be monolithic. To improve its thermomechanical resistance, in particular during the regeneration phases, however, it proved to be advantageous that it results from the assembly and the machining of a plurality of blocks 11, referenced 11a-11i. 
To manufacture a block 11, a ceramic material is extruded (cordierite, silicon carbide, . . . ) so as to form a porous honeycomb structure. The extruded porous structure classically has the form of a rectangular parallelepiped extending between two substantially square upstream 12 and downstream 13 faces, on which a plurality of adjacent, rectilinear and parallel channels 14 open.
After extrusion, the extruded porous structures are alternatively plugged on the upstream face 12 or the downstream face 13 by upstream 15s and downstream 15e plugs, respectively, as is well known, to form channels of “outlet channels” 14s and “inlet channels” 14e types, respectively. At the end of the outlet 14s and inlet 14e channels opposite to the upstream 15s and downstream 15e plugs, respectively, the outlet 14s and inlet 14e channels open up outwards through outlet 19s and inlet 19e openings, respectively, extending on the downstream 13 and upstream 12 faces, respectively. The inlet 14s and outlet 14e channels thus define internal spaces 20e and 20s, delimited by a side wall 22e and 22s, a sealing plug 15e and 15s, and an opening 19s or 19e opening outwards, respectively. Two adjacent inlet 14e and outlet channels 14s are in fluid communication by the common portion of their side walls 22e and 22s. 
The blocks 11a-11i are assembled together by bonding through joints 27 made from ceramic cement, generally constituted of silica and/or silicon carbide and/or aluminum nitride. The assembly thus constituted can then be machined to take, for example, a round section. Preferably, a peripheral coating 27′, or coating, is also applied so as to substantially cover all the side surface of the filtering body. The result is a cylindrical filtering body 3 with a longitudinal axis C—C, which can be inserted in the case 5, a peripheral joint 28, exhaust gas-tight, being placed between the external filter blocks 11a-11h, or, if necessary, the coating 27′, and the case 5.
As the arrows represented on FIG. 2 indicate, the exhaust gas stream F enters the filtering body 3 through the openings 19e of the inlet channels 14e, crosses the filtering side walls of these channels to join the outlet channels 14s, then escapes outwards through the openings 19s. 
After a certain time of use, the particles, or “soot”, accumulated in the channels of the filtering body 3 increase the pressure loss due to the filtering body 3, and thus alter the performance of the engine. For this reason, the filtering body must be regularly regenerated, for example every 500 kilometers.
Regeneration, or “declogging”, consists in oxidizing soot. To do this, it is necessary to heat it to a temperature allowing its ignition. The inhomogeneity of the temperatures within the filtering body 3 and the possible differences in nature of materials used for the filter blocks 11a-11i and joints 27 and 28, can then generate strong thermomechanical stresses, capable of causing cracks in the joints and/or in the filter blocks 11a-11i, decreasing the service life of the particle filter 1.
In particular, jointing cements comprising between 30 and 60% in weight of silicon carbide are known. The silicon carbide has a high thermal conductivity, advantageously making it possible to homogenize the thermal transfers. The silicon carbide however, has a relatively high dilation coefficient. The silicon carbide content of these jointing cements must thus be limited to ensure a thermomechanical strength which is adapted to the particle filters application.
It is known, from EP 0,816,065 for example, that incorporating ceramic fibers to the joining cement makes it possible to increase the elasticity of the joint, and thus the thermomechanical resistance of the assembled filtering body. The silicon carbide content in the cement is between 3 and 80% in weight. However, the presence of ceramic fibers represents a potential risk in terms of hygiene and safety, and makes recycling the filtering body more difficult. The use of biosoluble fibers could limit this risk. The effect of the latter on the resistance to thermomechanical stresses properties, in particular at a high temperature, is however weak. Moreover, the incorporation of fibers, in particular with a reduced presence of shot (infibrous particles), is particularly expensive.
Cements which do not contain ceramic fibers and presenting high amounts of silicon carbide are known, in particular for the jointing of filtering bodies. These cements are typically made of silicon carbide powder or grains, of a ceramic binder of CaO aluminate type for the cold-setting, and of a ceramic binding phase at high temperature. However, these cements present a weaker refractoriness when hot because of the presence of CaO aluminate, which weakens the joint during extreme stress, in particular during a complete regeneration.
Cements with high amounts of silicon carbide present, because of the presence of fine particles of this carbide, a certain sensitivity to oxidation in very severe conditions, for example at high temperature. Partial oxidation of cement leads to the formation of crystallized silica which affects its thermomechanical strength.
There is thus a need for a ceramic cement capable of effectively resisting to the thermomechanical stresses related to the application to the filtering of exhaust gases of combustion engines, in particular Diesel, having a high silicon carbide content in the absence of ceramic fibers, and an improved resistance to oxidation.
The aim of the present invention is to satisfy this need.